Yugi, Yugi, Yugi
by ElaborateDevisor
Summary: Yugi leads himself to kill himself over his former Egyptianness, in the sky; Joey is hell-bent over Kaiba; Weevil pinches leaflets.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi woke with a start. Hellbroth fuck boiled in his eyes as his hair stuck wildly upwards, a darker magician than even his dark magician dragon rider spellcaster monster card, which suddenly flew into his forlorn hairnest.

"Amazing night!" he barked as steam was issued from beneath his blankets and his socks flew off his feet with the force of kuriboh clusters.

His door blew open. It was his grandpa.

"Yugi!... I've got a surprise for you!...Magician Girl interacted with the spellbinding cynical magic card and drew hell-forcing sublimity in the name of the Pharaoh"!

"Grandpa, GO!" shouted the former teenage conjunction to said spell-bound Pharaoh. The young Muto was the one human in the world who truly felt the bygone lore of a parasitic Egyptian pharaoh's past theocratic beast-battle enmities.

Yugi ran out of the room, pulling on his olden dueldisk and funneling fingernails of anger and music through the hologram-projecting freeway that was strapped to his dancing wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi stepped in a wild shit cluster, but the day was still beautiful. His soul was enervating inside him from the devilish pains of sizzling out on his Kaiba-funky dueldisk.

He eyed Tea on the other side of the road and ran to her. Suddenly, Yugi was running on not one road but two, as his feet were splitting apart on different highways, and then he saw Anubis, and then he was falling.

Through a layer of afterbirth membrane he witnessed Egyptian lords and women-lords feasting upon fowl, and fowl prowling the feasts. Yugi luckily retracted a savior card, a wicked shitfucking sword, to boost his beast-brawler battle energy by 2000 joules.

"Pharaoh!" cried Yugi, as his demon's blood pulsed through his morbidly-transforming Egyptian veins.

And a cry did come back.

The Pharaoh reached out from the boisterous heavens of hell for duel monster elitists, suspended from the dirt-brawling pits of hell's sake by the seven millennium works of penitent, so rare they itched Yugi where it itched.

A mighty duel had begun in shadow's realm, fuckways above Domino City. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi could see into each others' souls like hungry beasts looking to kill, especially in battle with other beasts and beast-slayers looking for lost teenage souls in shadow dwellings.

One card will end it all, thought the Pharaoh.

"Hear me! Summon to field a beast of might!" he roared across the sky and past the heavens.

And did appear a beast of might, killing Yugi the fuck out of the sky with brazen hope and powerful electricity. He landed on a galloping Slifer, arriveth out of nowhere with hellbeams protruding from its fiery eyes and its dank breath multiplied twofold by instruments of blasphemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey stomped around, pounded with the imminence of his plan to purchase a new card of rare value; contempt boiling inside and his want to defeat Kaiba and Kaiba-related products. He then received a traumatic vision from Pegasus.

"Joey, hello..."

Joey leaped out of his open window and bashed his knee on a slab of vertical pavement, as well as his dueling disk, of which the fragmented pieces departed and reassembled to form new monster technology, only this time the result sublimed, burning through Wheeler's eyes with gaseous monster insurgence.

"I should really take better care of my monsters," laughed Joey as he scratched the back of his head.

Up from above, the man of the hour was seen. Kaiba came down in front of Joey on his slick KaibaCopter. From the engines spewed cockatrice chins with power of the like generated by the immortal zeal of sun god Ra.

Joey flinched as his prospects rescinded. He was on elbows and knees as the last of the bird balls bounced off his devil's flesh, and he was reborn as a compromised man on the ledge fighting for the recognition of underdeveloped decks and dreams. He vomited his breakfast at Kaiba's feet and took off on his copter. But he didn't know how to fly, and so the copter was lifted toward the vacuums of space full of insect-beasts and beast-warriors and hellfire-born beast-gods of Egypt. The realms of duel monsters' descent to earth-dom began to reek of the intermingling, and Kaiba repossessed slave-wrought monster divinity status through his uncontrollable urge to be a Kaiba set at naught to the Egyptian forces, and a Kaiba of ego to his manhood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, my mighty Dino can pulverize your Great Moth" asserted Rex.

Weevil pranced and danced around like an idiot boy in a seizure of duel-monster-inhabited fury. He looked very much like vermin with glasses in the moment.

"Fag!" he yelled.

From across the Domino City Plaza, Tea came running in a panic, toilet paper stuck to a foot and storekeeper's spit all over her new overcoat.

"Yugi's in trouble! The Pharaoh, he went all-out!"

Weevil retorted, "Yugi! Heheh, Yugi! No, heheh!" He continued prancing about and sidling Tea, and every once in a while he would pull out some of his pocketed leaflets to pinch and shiver over.

But none of this might have occurred for more than a few seconds after the moment Rex had finished witnessing it occur, because he left the scene and the shit-headed Tea almost immediately, to rebound on his own suspicion: that something funny was going on, and it had to do with a certain something concerned with some Egyptian ascendancy he was not particularly familiar with. Thus was Raptor's mindset. And so he shrugged it off, and retracted his knife from his sock, and ran off into the crowds of beautiful Domino City.


	5. Chapter 5

Atem's descent to ground was rapid, and he landed with stealthy pose. Many around eyed with awe as he brushed hologram blood off his shoulder and limped his way off through the crowd.

The Pharaoh jumped when a shabby man close by reached out and said, "I know you, you're that Egyptian with the chained pyramid."

Sensing threat to shortly-assembled millennium items, the Pharaoh whipped out his millennium scale and rod, judging out his fuck and fusion-forcing the street lurker right into the shadow realm.

And the Pharaoh then placed a card on his dueldisk, yelling "Go Gazelle, king of mythical beasts! Guide me to Solomon!"

And the mythical gazelle appeared, riding through the street like a mad bull, turning over fruit stands and trash baskets and boys with dogs.

The Pharaoh backed from the uproar and sidestepped into an alleyway. The power of the millennium items minus the power of the Egyptian God dueling cards was dawning on him in an adversary way. He groaned as he lost balance and leaned against a wall. Then he was turned to a sky magnet, and then he was drawn back toward his heaven quarters in a cool way.


End file.
